Stracone zachody miłości
by euphoria814
Summary: 'Doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym wyrzucił ze swojej sypialni nieletniego Harry'ego Pottera, dodając, żeby chłopak wrócił, gdy skończy szesnaście lat.'


**tytuł: Stracone zachody miłości**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **opis: nie będzie ani wesoło, ani fajnie... no i trochę hardcorowo, bo zaczynamy od 13nastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera ;)**

* * *

Doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym wyrzucił ze swojej sypialni nieletniego Harry'ego Pottera, dodając, żeby chłopak wrócił, gdy skończy szesnaście lat. Nie dostrzegał błędu we własnym zachowaniu i gdyby ktoś spytał go wtedy czy żałuje – zaśmiałby mu się w twarz. Młody Gryfon zauroczył się jego osobą, kiedy mieli wspólne lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – zlecone zresztą przez Dumbledore'a, żeby przygotować dzieciaka na nadejście Czarnego Pana. Tak też się wtedy stało, choć Severus nie dawał mu zbyt wielkich szans. I w ten sposób niespełna trzynastoletni wyrostek stanął naprzeciw najmroczniejszego z współczesnych czarodziejów. I wygrał. Jednym krótkim zaklęciem, które zresztą błędnie rzucił – sprawił, iż zielona avada odbiła się od bariery i ugodziła Voldemorta w samą pierś.  
I wszystko się wtedy skończyło. Pamiętał to dokładnie. Światu czarodziejskiemu niepotrzebny był bohater, gdy zagrożenie przestało istnieć. Potter plątał się bez celu, opuszczony przez tłumy, które niegdyś wielbiły go. Pozostawiony sam sobie nawet przez Dumbledore'a, bo z końcem wojny nadszedł kres też i prywatnych wizyt w jego gabinecie. Dziesiątek godzin zajęć dodatkowych, by miał choć cień szansy w ostatecznym starciu.  
Właśnie wtedy do Severusa dotarło to, że Potter jest tylko dzieckiem. Trzynastoletnią sierotą zostawioną samą sobie. I zrobił to, czego nie zrobił nigdy dotąd. Wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
Co wieczór spotykali się w salonie Severusa na herbacie albo piwie kremowym, a Potter uczył się pod jego czujnym okiem Eliksirów. Wciąż przecież marzył o karierze aurora i prawdę powiedziawszy do tego właśnie miał największe predyspozycje. Rozmawiali, czytali, milczeli w swoim towarzystwie i trwało to tak nieprzerwanie przez cztery miesiące z okładem, aż pewnego dnia Severus Snape wszedł do swojej sypialni i zastał tam Harry'ego Pottera, który bez słowa wyjaśnienia przycisnął swoje miękkie usta do jego - wąskich i szorstkich. Tu nie chodziło o bezczelność, czy sam pomysł, że mógłby chcieć tego młodego ciała – bynajmniej. Chłopak okazał się inteligentny i nie tak arogancki, jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Mało tego – polubił ich wspólne rozmowy i Potter miał szansę stać się naprawdę dobrym aurorem, gdyby w końcu udało mu się zaliczyć Eliksiry na jakimś przyzwoitym poziomie.  
Jednak Gryfon był młody. Ta młodość tryskała z niego idealizmem i wiarą w to, że obaj czują podobnie. Choć częściowo miał rację – pokłócili się tego dnia i Severus wyrzucił go ze swoich komnat, a ten nigdy nie wrócił. Nie rozmawiali więcej na ten temat, ani żaden inny – jeśli miał być szczery.  
I gdyby ktoś wtedy zapytał, czy żałuje – zaśmiałby mu się w twarz. Nie potrzebował zagubionego dzieciaka, dla którego byłby oparciem, a który zostawiłby go w parę lat później. Nie potrzebował też oskarżenia o związek z nieletnim uczniem – dołączonego do i tak długiej listy innych grzechów.  
Teraz jednak, gdy rozpoczął się nowy rok szkolny, a Potter – już szesnastoletni, ale wyglądający na dorosłego, wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali nie był już tego taki pewny. Okulary, które zwykle nosił na nosie, zostały zastąpione czymś, co tylko uwidoczniło niesamowity kolor jego oczu. Ubrania nareszcie na niego pasowały i widział w nich rękę Granger. Szedł pewnie nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenia i nie skrzyżował z nim wzroku, choć Severus był pewien, że musiał go na sobie czuć. Śledził go z taką intensywnością, że aż Minerwa chrząknęła parokrotnie przypominając mu gdzie są. Zignorował ją. Już nie musiał przejmować się konwenansami, ale Potter chyba też to wiedział, bo w kilka chwil później pochylił się nad Ginny Weasley i pocałował ją na oczach całej szkoły.  
Właśnie wtedy Severus Snape zaczął zastanawiać się czy proces, artykuły w Proroku Codziennym, pół roku w Azkabanie i zwolnienie z pracy nie były niewygórowaną ceną za splugawienie dziecięcego ciała Harry'ego Pottera.

ooo

Mijały tygodnie. Monotonnie, w strugach deszczu, w pełnym słońcu, w zaspach śnieżnych. Nic nie było ważne. Nic nie odrywało go od jedynego zajęcia, któremu zaczął poświęcać jakąkolwiek uwagę.  
Potter.  
Pojawiał się na każdym posiłku, wchodząc wyprostowanym i pewnym siebie do Wielkiej Sali. Zajmując co rusz nowe miejsce, przy kimś innym. Ginny Weasley odeszła w niepamięć w parę dni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Potem była Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, a nawet Pansy Parkinson z jego własnego Domu. Potter łamał konwenanse. Nie uznawał podziału na Domy i wybierał partnerki wedle własnego utajnionego schematu. I właśnie wtedy, gdy Severus wystraszył się, że Gryfon mógł być po prostu heteroseksualny, ten pojawił się w towarzystwie Thomasa, żartując i śmiejąc się z jego dowcipów.  
Usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru i rzucił nieczytelne spojrzenie Granger, która popatrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale nie odpowiedziała. Weasley, o dziwo, wciąż rozmawiał z Potterem mimo jego krótkiego, acz burzliwego związku z najmłodszą latoroślą rodu.  
\- Harry, idziecie dziś do Hogsmeade? – Mistrz Eliksirów usłyszał pytanie zadane przez Longbottoma.  
\- Tak, ale jeszcze nie wiem z kim. – Odpowiedź młodego Pottera wywołała kilka rumieńców i chichotów. Thomas nie wydawał się zaskoczony, uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, trącając chłopaka w ramię.  
\- Głupek!  
Zwykły szum poranka zagłuszył Severusowi przekomarzanie się kochanków, bo o tym, że ze sobą sypiają był święcie przekonany. Mówiły to ich ciała – zawsze bardzo blisko przy sobie, ocierające się, stykające w newralgicznych miejscach. Lekkie muśnięcia dłoni, uśmiechy i pół uśmiechy. Całusy wiszące w powietrzu i rumieńce Thomasa, gdy obaj opuszczali łazienkę, a czego Severus był niechętnym świadkiem.  
Nie takiego Pottera zapamiętał z ich wspólnych rozmów. Raczej zagubionego młodzieńca, który choć był dojrzalszy niż przeciętny nastolatek, wciąż pozostawał dzieckiem w ten swój niezrozumiały sposób. W świecie tak wrogim mu – zachował niewinność, która nie miała nic wspólnego z cielesnością. Potter był chłopcem, który nieprzyzwyczajony do cudzej bliskości i okazywania mu zainteresowania, spinał się, gdy ktoś naruszał jego przestrzeń, przytulał, podchodził zbyt blisko.  
Teraz jednak, gdy Thomas położył rękę na biodrze Harry'ego i skradł niewielki całus w wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko się zmieniło. Potter urósł, zmężniał. Nie potrzebował wsparcia. Sam dzierżył ster własnego życia i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał oddawać go w ręce Severusa, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wtedy, gdy wyrzucał go ze swoich komnat trzy lata temu, był pewien, że Potter wróci.

ooo

Severus nie był poetą. Nie czytywał tych bzdur i nie poświęcał im w ogóle czasu. Miał tomiki poezji na swoich półkach zarówno w domu, jak i komnatach w zamku, zawdzięczał to jednak bardziej Minerwie i matce, niż własnym upodobaniom. Wolał przerzucać strony traktatów o eliksirach i miksturach. Ba! Nawet Najnowszą Historię Magii, niż zamęczać się zapętleniem różnorakich słów, które mają za zadanie podkreślić tylko i wyłącznie elokwencję autora.  
Nie otworzył więc żadnego z drogich tomików zakupionych w księgarni, gdy stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i obserwował jak Potter o zachodzie słońca odprowadza do Hogwartu całą grupę piszczących dziewcząt. Czerwona kula schowała się w najbardziej niebezpiecznym lesie, jaki znała Wielka Brytania i miała stamtąd powrócić dopiero jutro rano, ale on nie dostrzegał w tym nic poetycznego.  
To był jego stracony zachód miłości i Pottera chyba też, bo ten kłócił się teraz z którąś z Puchonek, żądając pozostawienia go w spokoju. W końcu najwyraźniej mu się to udało, bo Severus ponownie zobaczył go na hogwarckich błoniach. Gryfon szedł ze spuszczoną głową, ledwo powłócząc nogami. Wyglądając jak nie ten Potter, wchodzący do Wielkiej Sali w pełnej chwale i glorii. Bez pośpiechu skierował się w stronę Hogsmeade, a Severus niesiony przeczuciem, podążył za nim – w pewnym oddaleniu.  
Chłopak wszedł do gospody Rosmerty, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce i zamówił kremowe, uśmiechając się do kobiety tylko kącikami ust. Rozpiął płaszcz i przewiesił go przez oparcie krzesła. Przez chwilę Severus myślał, że nie zostanie odkryty, ale zielone tęczówki rozszerzyły się nieznacznie zdradzając rozpoznanie. Młoda twarz pozostała jednak obojętna i Potter usiadł wygodniej na krześle, czekając na zamówienie.  
Nim Severus zdążył się powstrzymać – podszedł.  
\- Wolne? – spytał lekko ochrypniętym głosem.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy się ostatnio odzywał. Była sobota, więc pewnie cztery dni temu. Tak, właśnie w ten dzień ma zajęcia z Krukonami i Puchonami. Grono pedagogiczne dawało mu od zakończenia wojny wyjątkowo spokój, a samotne eksperymenty nie skłaniały do rozmów.  
\- Tak… profesorze – mruknął Potter.  
Severusowi nie umknął gorzki ton, ale nie skomentował tego.  
\- Kremowe – powiedział, gdy Rosmerta przyniosła zamówienie. Kobieta odeszła niemal natychmiast, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. – Nie zdążysz wrócić przed ciszą nocną – zauważył cicho.  
Potter nie drgnął. Nie dał znaku, że go słyszał. Siedział zapatrzony w swój kufel i myślał nad czymś usilnie.  
\- Filch będzie zachwycony, już dawno nikt nie czyścił jego schowków na miotły – spróbował ponownie. Milczenie Pottera denerwowało go. Nie potrafił się też skupić, gdy nie widział jego oczu. To one zawsze zdradzały wszystkie emocje kłębiące się pod burzą czarnych włosów chłopaka. – Popatrz na mnie – zażądał cicho.  
Gryfon nie wydał dźwięku, ale posłusznie podniósł głowę i wbił swojego zielone tęczówki w oczy Severusa, unieruchamiając go.  
\- Nie potrzebuję cię – powiedział Potter z pewnością siebie, jakiej mężczyzna jeszcze nie słyszał w jego głosie.  
\- Wiem, zauważyłem. – Tylko na taką odpowiedź było go stać w tym momencie.  
Wyraz twarzy Pottera zmienił się w ciągu sekundy ze zdecydowanego, na pełen niedowierzania i złości. Chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi, wywracając kufel.  
\- Chciałem tylko, żebyś sam do mnie przyszedł – wysyczał wściekle. – Żebyś choć raz to ty do mnie przyszedł – powtórzył z mocą i nim Severus zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, zabrał swój płaszcz i wyszedł.


End file.
